


The Reinvention of Memory by rabbitprint [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, ITPE2017, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of The Reinvention of Memory by rabbitprintSet around ch.307. Spoilers. Trying to fix a three man team has its own quirks for Sakura, especially when there are four people involved.





	The Reinvention of Memory by rabbitprint [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Reinvention of Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39947) by [rabbitprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitprint/pseuds/rabbitprint). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/The%20Reinvention%20of%20Memory%20by%20rabbitprint.mp3)

**Title** : The Reinvention of Memory  
**Author** : rabbitprint  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Cover Art** : Akamine_Chan  
**Fandom** : Naruto  
**Character** : Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : chose not to warn  
**Summary** : Set around ch.307. Spoilers. Trying to fix a three man team has its own quirks for Sakura, especially when there are four people involved.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39947)  
**Length** 0:41:14  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/The%20Reinvention%20of%20Memory%20by%20rabbitprint.mp3)  
[audiobook](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/01%20The%20Reinvention%20of%20Memory%20by%20rabbitprint.m4b.zip)


End file.
